


Escalation

by timetopretend



Series: The Jewel of Seijoh [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Breeding, Come Marking, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Oikawa loved more than being pregnant was getting Iwaizumi hot and bothered. Luckily, the two were inevitably intertwined. As Oikawa’s stomach started to expand, Iwaizumi’s self control rapidly dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation

Since Iwaizumi’s retirement from battle, he served as a strategist by the king’s side. Lately, the king had taken to traveling around the realm. It was a time of peace and the king used his extra time wisely, as he preferred to tackle most issues with his subjects face to face. Iwaizumi was one of the few high-ranking officials left to maintain the castle and conduct politics in the monarch’s absence.

 

Today’s meeting wasn’t in the main throne room, but an open hall with enough seats for 45 nobleman to gather. Iwaizumi’s chair was on a raised dias at the end of the hall, farthest from the entrance. The official business of the day would be hearing the half-year reviews from a long list of barons, bishops and the chief ministers. It would be a day of listening and little action. 

 

Iwaizumi was lucky, however, because he didn’t have to suffer through any of it alone.

 

As he listened to the reports, Iwaizumi ran his hands through Oikawa’s hair. His omega sat at the foot of his chair, on an large elegant jade colored pillow. Oikawa would have been the most the distracting thing in the room even if he wasn’t four months pregnant.

 

Although, he didn’t exactly _look_ four months pregnant. 

 

Oikawa’s belly was deceptively huge and Oikawa’s chest had began filling out. Growing in milk made the area sore and Iwaizumi would massage Oikawa nightly. His omega tits were just full enough to fill his hand. Iwaizumi liked to lick the darkened nipples until his omega was crying out and dripping slick. Even though his omega tits where sensitive, Oikawa loved nothing more than letting Iwaizumi suck on his nipples. Many times Oikawa had gotten off rutting against Iwaizumi’s thigh as he worshipped the omega’s new cleavage. Every change to Oikawa’s body was beautiful to Iwaizumi, and he told him so as often as he could. 

 

Oikawa had started showing fast. It was one of the first indicators to Iwaizumi that his mate was carrying more than one pup.

 

Oikawa had already commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Iwaizumi didn’t know anyone, except the king himself, that loved being a spectacle as much as Oikawa. When he walked at Iwaizumi’s side, every eye watched the beautiful omega parade his fertility. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa relished being the main attraction, and the pregnancy of the Jewel of Seijoh was the talk of the kingdom. His smile could blind the sun every time someone asked him if he was due soon and he got to break the news he was only four months along. 

 

“I’m so full of pups,” Oikawa would sigh with mock innocence as he rubbed a hand across his rounded belly. Iwaizumi’s cheeks would redden. The kind people making conversation never knew how much it turned Oikawa on to be so heavy with child. Oikawa would lean against Iwaizumi and boast, “I’m getting so wide, pretty soon Iwa-chan will have to keep me in bed. I just feel so _heavy_. They are big alpha pups, I can tell.” 

 

The only thing Oikawa loved more than being pregnant was getting Iwaizumi hot and bothered. Luckily, the two were inevitably intertwined. As Oikawa’s stomach started to expand, Iwaizumi’s self control rapidly dropped.

 

As an alpha of noble birth, it was normal for Iwaizumi to have his pregnant omega at his side at all times. And that included all official business, which Iwaizumi never took for granted. Oikawa sat in with Iwaizumi for every meeting. Most days, Oikawa occupied his spot on his cushion, content to letting Iwaizumi run his fingers through his hair as he rubbed his bump and listened along. Lately, however, Oikawa’s hormones had really kicked up. 

 

As a man with rust colored hair spoke about estate management, Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s hand creep up his leg. Iwaizumi knew if he looked down, Oikawa would greet him with that familiar malicious glint in his eye. Slowly, Oikawa worked his way up to his alpha’s thigh. Impressed with Iwaizumi’s resolve, Oikawa skipped the build up and put his hand directly between Iwaizumi’s thighs and stroked the outline of his cock.

 

Iwaizumi kept his head level and gaze forward as Oikawa palmed his soft cock. First, Oikawa cupped him tenderly, then slowly added stimulation while the speaker on the floor drummed on. Oikawa grazed his finger tips from the head, down the shaft to the balls, where he cupped and felt the heavy sack. Iwaizumi scooted forward slightly and opened his legs a bit wider, accepting the attention. 

 

Iwaizumi was stiffening in Oikawa’s hand. Palming the growing interest, Oikawa hummed happily. 

 

Iwaizumi was half hard when he felt Oikawa’s breath against his crotch. It was enough to warrant a look down at the distracting omega. Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi through his long lashes as he brought his mouth to the head of Iwaizumi’s clothed cock. He slobbered on the area, breathing hot and wetting the fabric. 

 

The silence in the room got Iwaizumi’s attention as he noticed the last speaker had taken his seat. 

 

“Pardon me, gentlemen. My omega is quite greedy. I fill him with pups and he still whines for my cock,” Iwaizumi let out a sigh, like he really meant it before continuing, “Sir Crownwell, I believe you have the floor next.” 

 

A man resembling a weasel gripped tightly on a stack parchment and began reading off lines of data from the latest crop inventories. Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa’s face latched onto his groin. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he mouthed at Iwaizumi through his pants. Giving in, Iwaizumi asks, “If I let you suck on it, will you be good?” 

 

Oikawa nodded enthusiastically. Iwaizumi untied his breeches and pulled his thick cock out. He stroked it lazily, letting Oikawa pant in anticipation before he let him have it. 

 

Iwaizumi never before cared to assert his high status in public, but taking his beautiful omega in a room full of jealous alphas was becoming commonplace. Eyes snapped on the pair as Oikawa “mmmm”d loudly when Iwaizumi brought the head of his cock to his pout. Iwaizumi pressed down on his erection with his thumb, easing it past Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa took the entirety of his cock in a single slow bob. 

 

Iwaizumi barely held back a moan. He brought his head back up to the crowded room. The noblemen carried on business as normal, albeit with a few scattered glances to the front.

 

Oikawa spit in his hand before grasping Iwaizumi’s shaft, stroking deftly as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Feeling the saltiness of precome on his tongue, Oikawa smiled around the thick member as he swallowed it down.  Bobbing his head, Oikawa relaxed his throat and let Iwaizumi slide deep. Continuing his motion, Oikawa rolled Iwaizumi’s balls in his palms. Gently pulling, he massaged the sack as Iwaizumi’s cock slid quickly past his lips. 

 

Iwaizumi hissed out. With little care to the eyes on them, Oikawa moaned as he deep throated. Spitting loudly into his hand, Oikawa began stroking Iwaizumi again as he worked his way down and back up. Oikawa halted as he deep throated and hummed around Iwaizumi’s length. Iwaizumi’s hips bucked into the omega’s mouth, and Oikawa sputtered in surprise. It didn’t take long for Oikawa to gather himself and let Iwaizumi fuck into his mouth without issue. 

 

“Gonna come,” Iwaizumi warned. He pumped his hips a few more times before Oikawa felt the tightening in his balls. 

 

Right when Iwaizumi’s orgasm hit him, Oikawa pulled off expectantly and presented his open mouth with tongue outstretched. Iwaizumi moaned gruffly as he painted Oikawa’s face with his come. Flecks of white liquid landed in his eyelashes, with the bulk of the mess falling across Oikawa’s lips and cheek. It was a large load, and Oikawa was covered. 

 

“Now you’ve made a mess, baby. You’ll have to wait till the meeting is over to get cleaned up,” Iwaizumi said as he nudged Oikawa’s chin up with his finger to get a better look. Oikawa met his eyes and licked his lips, catching Iwaizumi’s dripping seed. 

 

Oikawa looked pleased as he folded his legs together on his cushion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for the incredible response to prosperity!!! every kudo and comment goes straight to my heart, it truly means so much <3
> 
> i did not lie when i said things would get kinkier lmao 
> 
> at the moment, i have two more parts planned for this series. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com)


End file.
